


Wanna Come Upstairs?

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clumsiness, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: After a long string of dates, you finally build up the courage to ask if Stuart wants to come upstairs for... well, sex. Not all hook-ups are perfect but this is definitely your best one to date.





	Wanna Come Upstairs?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who really wanted a piece of writing with a male-insert, they wanted fluff or smut - I gave you both, anon.

At least three dates that was your rule, and as it was your fourth, you had already decided that this was it. It had been a long series of awkward kisses by your front door but this time, you would finally pull yourself together and ask Stuart to come up for a cup of tea… or sex. All you had to do was gain the courage to do so.

The both of you were standing in front of your building, Stuart was smiling at you and you were blushing - just like the past three dates. All you had to do was ask but you could feel yourself getting further and further away from doing so.

“I had a really nice time tonight, y/n,” Stuart finally said something to break the silence, “I know we've done this before but I feel like I should ask for permission or somefink before I kiss ya.” 

“Oh, you want to kiss me?” You felt heat gather in your cheeks, preparing yourself mentally. It was perfect, you could ask him afterwards or mid-kiss. The opportunities were endless, all you had to do was pick the most inviting.

“Of course tha’ would be great,” Stuart grinned at you and you felt your toes curl in your shoes at that, his toothy, or lack of said teeth, grin was able to make you melt. You nodded eagerly, wondering if it was too eagerly, before he leaned forwards to kiss you. He was a bit taller, standing on a step lower than you so there would be no awkward moments of struggling to reach each other.

You felt the butterflies gathering in your stomach as his lips covered yours. It was like you remembered it, warm and soft and slow. It wasn't your first kiss with another guy but it was definitely your best one to date, then again you were head over heels for the singer. The fact that he was famous was just a plus. Your arms slowly slid around his shoulders and your hand settled at the nape of his neck, feeling tufts of blue hair at your fingertips as Stuart pulled away to breathe but not for long. You were pulled into another soft kiss, then another and another until it was a string of amazing and sweet kisses. 

You clearly remembered the first time he had wanted to kiss you, trying to convince you in a joking manner. You had wanted to, so desperately, but it had been your first date and you didn't want to rush things. 

_ “I promise, I'm a good kisser,” Stuart said. _

_ You rolled your eyes, not able to stop yourself from smiling, “Everyone says that.” _

_ Stuart laughed quietly, nose crinkling slightly as he did, “Really? They do? I didn't know I was famous for other than my music.”  _

You had laughed at that and convinced yourself to jump into it, not overthink it and after the first kiss, you were certain that it was something he could be famous for. It was wonderful, just as it was now and you snapped back to reality and as Stuart slid his tongue into your mouth. You wondered if he could feel the slight stubble on your chin as he took control of the kiss, making you let out a gasp into his mouth, “Stuart..”

“Mhm?” Stuart pulled away, nose still resting against yours. You took a deep breath, noticing how your jeans felt a lot tighter than before the kiss.

“Do you want to come upstairs?” You managed to stutter, looking away immediately after, “You know…”

Stuart reached up to turn your head back so you were facing each other again. He smiled boyishly at you, “Do I want to? You have no idea.” 

* * *

After a long time of fumbling nervously with the keys to your flat, you finally unlocked the door and pushed it open. Stuart said nothing, walking with you inside and taking off his shoes.

“You didn't have to do that,” you said as you put the keys on the small table by the door and then went to close the door after the two of you. 

“It's just bein’ polite, y/n,” Stuart said and you gasped when you turned to face him. He was just inches from you, and you thanked God that you didn't have to put on a show to indicate that you wanted to have sex. 

“Jesus, you gave me a fright,” you mumbled, looking at him with a smile and leaning back against the door. Stuart just smirked and leaned in to kiss you again. 

It was a brief kiss as if Stuart was trying things out, probably wondering if you thought it was okay. It was more than okay and to show him that, you spread your legs slightly and pulled him closer till he had his legs between yours and was kissing you hard against the door. It was unbelievable, the spell Stuart had put you under and you felt yourself harden in no time. Embarrassingly quick. 

It had been a while since you had had sex and even longer since you had snogged another man whilst being pushed against a door. Though somehow, as tempting as the thought of just having a quickie against your front door was, you felt the need to drag him to your bedroom and make it worthwhile. 

You gently pushed him away, “Stuart, can we.. take this to my bedroom? I don't feel like getting this door knob pressed into my side constantly.” 

Stuart chuckled softly in response and nodded, “Of course.” He held out his hand for you and you took it, only to lead him towards your bedroom, which you regretted not having tidied up earlier. You should have known the date could have ended with sex. 

“Sorry about the mess,” you mumbled as you went to flick on the lights. Stuart had already started to pull off his t-shirt, and you hurried to stop him, “No no, let me.” Slowly, you pulled the blue t-shirt over Stuart's head, adoring the newly tousled hair and Stuart responded by kissing you once more, tongue hot and wet.

“Let me.. get this off,” you mumbled against his lips as you started unbuttoning your own shirt, Stuart making you all hot and bothered with the way he was slowly backing you up against the edge of the bed. You tried ripping at the buttons after he had managed to lay you down on your back, deciding you could just pull it over your head with it only being buttoned down halfway. Your eagerness got the better of you though, suddenly you just could not pull at the shirt anymore and realised it was stuck. You sat up, “Oh no.” 

“What is it?” Stuart asked. You could hear him moving back onto the bed.

“It’s stuck,” you admitted after a long pause, feeling the temperature under the fabric getting higher as you started blushing. The temperature only rose when Stuart started laughing, that being the best sound you knew at the moment. 

“Sit still, you’re only makin’ it worse,” he said as you continued struggling and you could hear him move closer. He started tugging the shirt back down, grinning at you as your face was visible again, “Hello you.”

“Hi,” you stuttered, feeling hot all over as he started unbuttoning your shirt all the way down. You looked down at his hands as they worked the shirt off your shoulders, “Kiss?”

Stuart simply nodded and leaned forward to kiss you hotly, pushing you to lie down again. He was so tall and lanky on top of you, making you wonder what it would be like to wake up in a mess of limbs. Your hands found his waist as you kissed each other, pulling him down against you until both of your clothed cocks rubbed against each other.

Stuart moaned in response, the sound low in the back of his throat. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along your lips to make you open your mouth. Your right hand slid up his back to cup the back of his neck and you pushed your hips upwards again to earn another moan.

“You have condoms, yeah?” Stuart asked as he pulled away for air. It was when it dawned on you that you had to get up again; condoms and lube were in the bathroom. The nervousness of not being very prepared for tonight hit you again, this was embarrassing. 

“Yes, uhh,” you replied, starting to push him away again and every movement on the bed sent a reminder to your brain that you had a massive hard-on. It was almost painful underneath those jeans, “I have to get them in the bathroom.” 

“Oh,” Stuart gave you a soft kiss before moving away and lying down on his back, “Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Quickly, you got up from the bed and stripped out of your trousers on the way to the bathroom. You felt the relief of most of the pressure being removed from your crotch but the terrifying feeling of doing something embarrassing again was making you all shaky. In fact, you could feel your hands tremble as you went through the medicine cabinet, knocking over a glass of pills.

“You okay in there?” Stuart called from the bedroom.

“Yes, coming!” You responded as you quickly picked up what the two of you needed and headed back to him.

“Coming? I hope not, not already,” Stuart winked at you, propped up on his elbows. The wink was enough to make your knees weak and without being in control of your body, you dropped both the lube and the condoms onto the wooden floor. You cursed and Stuart raised a brow, “Are ya sure you are alright, y/n?”

“I’m just… really  _ really _ nervous!” You exclaimed as you scrambled to pick up the things you had dropped. He was a star, he had probably had sex loads of times - many more than you - and he was most likely confident as hell in bed. Here you were, looking like a fool!

“We don’t have to do anything,” Stuart said, getting off of the bed to help you retrieve what was lying on the floor. 

“No, I want to,” you replied, both of you standing at the same time, causing you to bump your heads together. Stuart laughed again and your chest felt as if it was expanding.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, you know tha’?” He asked, taking the condom and the lube from your hands and throwing them onto the bed. He then kissed you again, and before you knew it, the both of you were lying on the bed again, making out like teenagers.

“I’m ready,” you said after a while as Stuart’s hands were sliding down your body, his own body descending and your fingers finding his hair. He pressed a soft kiss to your stomach, reaching out for the bottle of lube on the bed. In a swift motion, he managed to drizzle some onto two fingers and rub them together. 

You watched him intensely as he kept eye contact while teasing your rim with his fingertip. He could so easily just do it, push the finger inside of you, but he did not. He just looked at you, mouthing an ‘okay?’ and you could only nod. 

“Are ya getting flustered already?” He asked as he noticed the colour of your cheeks turning redder, hitting their rosy pink when he finally pushed a finger into you. 

“Oh, Jesus,” you moaned, feeling the slight pain from being stretched after quite some time, making you realise that it had come so naturally that he was topping, “It’s intense.” 

“When did you last have sex?” Stuart asked, crooking his finger and fingering you slowly as he watched your face for signs of pain or pleasure.

“Been uuhh…” You tried to think but when Stuart found your prostate, you simply babbled. It didn’t take long before you were pushing down onto another finger, stretching you open for him and getting your body ready for his cock. 

“If you have to think about it, it has been too long,” Stuart said, leaning down over you to press a sweet kiss to your lips, his fingers still pumping in and out of you. He managed to rub your prostate again, and in return you moaned out loud and covered your face. Stuart pulled your hands away, “Why are you hiding? Look at me.” 

“Sorry, sor-  _ oh there _ , I’m just looking like a tomato,” you replied, breath hitching in your throat. You pushed down onto his fingers again, and then he sped up his rhythm, “Can you fuck me soon?”

Stuart got onto his knees, looking down at you with surprise at that word coming out of your mouth, “Wow, yeah. Of course, luv.” He slowly pulled his fingers out of you, making you wince, and then unwrapped the condom. 

“Don’t worry, the lube is okay for condoms,” you said as you looked up at him, placing your arms over your head to subtly pose in a sexy and inviting way.

“Jeez, you’re so responsible,” Stuart grinned as he rolled it onto himself, coating it in another generous amount of lube. No harm in being a little too generous with that. 

“Was that comment too much? I knew it was, I should’ve kept that comment to myself! I can tone it down? I’m babbling, aren’t I?” You looked down to watch his cock, licking your lips and automatically spreading your legs.

“You’re so cute, do you want a pillow?” Stuart settled between your legs.

“Yes please, can you take the green one to your right? It’s not too soft or too hard,” you replied, lifting your hips. Stuart placed the pillow underneath your hips, making him gain better and more comfortable access to you. He then moved incredibly close, so close that you could feel the front of his thighs against the back of your own, and pressed the tip of his cock against you, slowly pushing inside.

“Ow,” you complained as you felt the familiar burn. You knew it was a part of it but it had been a while. 

“Okay? Want me to stop?” Stuart asked, all attention on you. He stilled his body.

“I’m fine, don’t worry, you’re just … big.”

“Flattery will get ya.. everywhere,” Stuart moved into you, inch by inch he filled you up and eventually closed his eyes as it came down to the very base. He was soon buried in you, “Still okay?” 

“Fine,” you nodded, releasing your bottom lip from your teeth. The worst part was over, now onto the real pleasure that did always balance between that and pain. Your arms came up to pull him down, your chests flush against each other and he ducked down for a sweet kiss. 

“We’ll take it slow, yeah?” Stuart wasn’t moving just yet, staying inside of you as the two of you kissed. It was small, sweet kisses that would be very much in contrast to what you were about to do. You loved it. 

“Yeah, can you try moving?” You braced yourself, locking eyes with him after briefly looking down at where you were connected, “But be slow, I don’t want to rush this.”

“I figured, I can do slow,” he got up again, kneeling over you and putting a hand on the back of your thigh to stop you from interfering with his rhythm. It was slow and intense, making the mix of pleasure and pain fill your whole body when he finally pulled his cock out and eased it back in. 

“Yeah?” You moaned, feeling the desperation of wanting to move with him bubble up inside of you already. How the hell was he making you breathless after just moments? You put your hands on his shoulders, “Just like that.” 

Stuart ducked down for another kiss, his head hanging between his shoulders as he moved his hips in sweet and sensual thrusts, making you wonder how sweet and sensual could be mixed like this. You kissed him back, occasionally moaning against his mouth when you felt the head of his prick hit the right spot. He moaned too, every time you would moan and clench around him, pulling the sound from his throat.

Another thrust against your prostate made you cry out, figuring that your neighbours could hear you by now, “Stu-  _ ah _ ! Play with my hair.” He obeyed, his free hand carding through tufts of hair and then pulling slightly. It was too good to be true, a man who actually took your instructions. 

Meanwhile, as Stuart was slowly speeding up the force and speed of his hips, the both of you found out that you both were amazing at communicating in bed. You quickly caught onto telling each other what you liked, and you were informed that he liked hickeys, which you had planted several of on his neck and shoulders by now as it was getting more and more intense. In return, Stuart found out you liked hair pulling, rolls of his hips instead of thrusts, and being close.

In the heat of it all, Stuart slowed down as he started giggling and it made you frown. You pouted up at him, not able to hold back a moan at the change of rhythm, “What? Why are you laughing?” 

“Your-,” Stuart still giggled, “Your stubbles were tickling me, I’m sorry.” He kissed your hair, ignoring how sweaty it was. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” you started giggling too but it didn’t last long when Stuart suddenly moaned. It dawned on you that you were clenching involuntarily around him and it caused you to smirk, “You like that?” 

“More than you know,” Stuart said with another groan, gaining his composure again, “Let me show you how much.” He suddenly started thrusting again, rolling his hips into you without holding back.

“Fuck, Stuart! Give me your cock,” you couldn’t take it, throwing your head back into the mattress and crying out.

“You feel so good, y/n,” Stuart replied, watching you with an almost predatory stare of pure lust. You decided to put on a show, locking eyes with him before biting your lip and moaning through your teeth. He responded by moving closer, leaning down over you on his elbows as he gave it everything he had in him, making your hands fly to his hair. It hit you, you barely knew this guy, the lead singer of Gorillaz, except for his likes and dislikes in bed. It had been a few dates and now you were already lying in the same bed, and he was inside of you with his arms on either side of your head and your hands in his hair.

“I think I’m gonna come, Stuart,” you said with a soft gasp, heat continuously pooling at the base of your spine. It was a feeling you would never forget, no matter how long it had been.

He leaned down to press your foreheads together, snapping his hips forwards in quick and hard motions, “Yeah? Go ahead, I wanna feel you come on my cock, luv.”

You were taken aback by his dirty mouth, making you want to exaggerate your moan for him just a bit as you finally came. It was perfect, raw and hot pleasure after a long while with no action and it left you absolutely breathless, not even noticing that much how Stuart’s hips sped up as he chased his own climax. 

The next few moment were nothing but pure content, even despite of the slight burn when Stuart reached down to pull out of you. You simply grinned up at the ceiling, the smile on your face not fading once when Stuart got out of bed to throw the condom out - in fact, you didn’t even remember telling him about where you kept the bin.

“That was absolutely amazing,” you said with a dreamy sigh as he came back, pulling the duvet away to crawl into bed with you again.

“Bet you say that to all the men you’re with,” Stuart winked, lying back against a pillow, “Do you mind if I smoke?”

“Can you, I’m sorry, you just lay down, but can you open the window then?” You stretched, not even caring about the drying come on your stomach. You simply closed your eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” 

You heard the sound of him getting up, and it was oddly relaxing to hear him move around. 

* * *

You weren’t quite sure when you had fallen asleep but the sun was shining through your curtains and you felt rested. Wanting a cuddle, you turned onto your side and noticed the empty space besides you, the feeling of anxiousness bubbling up inside of your chest when it dawned on you that Stuart might have left. Was he not that interested? 

The anxiousness left as quickly as it had arrived when you suddenly heard the clinking of mugs in the kitchen, realising that your flat smelled an awful lot of coffee. Soon enough, Stuart walked in with two mugs in his hands.

"I made you coffee," he mumbled, "I hope it's okay."

"Yeah, more than okay, I can’t remember the last time someone did that," you answered, reaching out for the mug. He handed it to you before lifting the duvet and sliding into the bed again.

For a while, Stuart sat with his mug in his hands, as if he was warming them and pondering whether to say something or not. After a moment, he leaned in and was just about to kiss you.

"You've brushed your teeth," you remarked and chuckled, "You've broken one of the rules. You smell all minty and fresh now and I smell like cock and arse."

"Oh," he frowned and pulled away, proceeding to look down into his coffee.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t kiss me, idiot.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

You leaned in to give his cheek a soft peck, making him smile shyly.

“So… I’ve cleared my schedule for today,” he said, clinking your mugs together, “It’s all up to you if you want me to stay ‘ere and have fun all day.”

“I’d love to,” you blushed. The first signs of a fling being serious was this, right? 

“Brilliant, now do you want ta’ go make breakfast ‘cause I am hungry, are you?”

“Starving.”


End file.
